


Marauders Advent Calendar: Day 4

by chillsoya



Series: The Marauders Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas, Christmas Presents, I didn't even think I shipped it, I have never written this pairing before, I'm Sorry, I'm dropping subtle hints ___, Kim K, M/M, Magic isn't mentioned, Marauders Advent, Moving In Together, Rare Pairing, Regulus lives with Sirius and Remus, Wow, barely proof read, i guess?, like barely - Freeform, puppy, very mild sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillsoya/pseuds/chillsoya
Summary: "I'm dropping hints I want a puppy for Christmas."Also, Sirius doesn't know why people keep coming to him for relationship advice. And he can't bake.





	Marauders Advent Calendar: Day 4

“I’m dropping hints that I want a puppy for Christmas.”

Sirius stares at Regulus for an extended moment, perplexed. He looks back into the living room where Remus and James sit, faces contorted in concentration at the video game.

“You call that subtle?” Sirius asks at long last. Regulus flushes and looks off to the side.  
“Well he didn’t say anything, so I thought I’d just drive the matter home a little more.... Thoroughly.”  
“You said, ‘I really want a puppy’. Then you said, ‘Wouldn’t it be romantic to get a puppy for Christmas?’”

Regulus refuses to make eye contact.  
“I just really want a puppy.”  
“Yeah, I can tell,” Sirius teases, rolling his eyes. “Bring the marshmallows in when you come back through, by the way - I’m starved.”  
“Marshmallows aren’t a meal, Sirius,” Regulus chides, watching Sirius go back through to fail miserably at video games.

-

Sirius is beyond glad to have his little brother living with him, honestly. It’s good to know he’s safe from their parents, something that used to keep Sirius up at night. However, it’s still kind of weird, James and Regulus being together, even if it’s been a few months.

Back in the other room, Sirius plops down on the arm of the sofa next to Remus, stroking his fingers through his hair. Rem glances up at him and smiles; James casts them a glance.

“Regulus wants a puppy for Christmas, then?” James asks, a smirk in his voice. Sirius snorts, eyes barely straying from the TV.  
“How’d you know?”  
“Intuition,” James laughs, shaking his head. Regulus, just out of earshot, glances at them curiously from the kitchen.

The problem is that they’re not technically allowed pets in the flat. The landlady doesn’t come by too often, so Hopkins the mute cat easily remains undetected. A dog, however, wouldn’t be so simple.

James seems unperturbed by this.

“What breed?”  
“Don’t think he cares, really. He’s a small dog kind of person, though.”  
“D’you think he minds if it’s a girl or a boy?”  
“How am I supposed to know?” Sirius grumbles. He’s also wanted a puppy for ages but their lease on the flat isn’t up for a while. How James thinks he’s going to manoeuvre this with Regulus staying here, he doesn’t know.

Around a week later, Regulus barges into Sirius’s room while both Remus is on top of him, half naked. Sirius glowers up at his brother, unimpressed.  
“Ever heard of knocking?” he snaps as Remus awkwardly climbs off him and, for some reason, covers his nipples. Regulus totally ignores his comment.  
“Do we have, like, plans for Christmas day?”  
“No, not really. Me and Remus were just gonna, y’know…”  
“Right. Well, I’m gonna go to James’s then.”

And with that, Regulus walks straight back out the room as if he didn’t just totally kill the mood. Bitch.

-

“Do you think it’s too fast?” James asks, worrying the hem of his tshirt. Sirius rolls his eyes, not looking up from the pie he is trying and failing to make. He doesn’t know why both Regulus and James feel the need to come to him for all their relationship advice, really. Remus is much better at this stuff.  
“Do you feel like it is?” he retorts, giving the filling too vicious a stir; it splats all over the jumper he nicked from Remus, so now he can’t pretend he didn’t steal his clothes.  
“I mean, no? But I thought maybe Regulus would have said something…”  
“Why would he? He doesn’t know what you’re going to ask.”  
“Well he’s your little brother!”  
“He’s your boyfriend!”

James grumbles, grabs a burnt slice of the last pie Sirius attempted and takes a bite. He clearly regrets it.

-

It took a ridiculous amount of organising. Remus had to get Regulus out of both theirs and James’s flats, taking him to have lunch with Lily. Rem is expecting good payment for this, because it’s Christmas Eve and everywhere is mobbed.

James, being the idiot he is, hadn’t even put his Christmas tree up. The last three hours have been spent decorating the flat as festively as possible, all for the sake of the two days left of the festive period. Sirius is tempted to toss the tree topper right at James’s head.

Then there was the matter of moving everything from his and Remus’s flat through to James’s. Apparently it’s romantic to ask someone to move in with you in the most roundabout way possible, by moving all of their things into your bloody flat before you even do it.

It makes zero sense. Then again, he had already been living with Remus when they got together, so he wouldn’t know how these things work.

“Okay, just one more thing,” James huffs, straightening up from fluffing the pillows; he’s just put Regulus’s favourite bedspread on. Sirius watches him leave the room and then the flat, going across the hall to Frank and Alice’s flat.

Sirius gets back to work on moving Regulus’s herb garden onto the windowsill - he just finished painting the pots red and white at James’s insistence. He had never known his best friend to be a perfectionist, and it’s not a side of him Sirius is necessarily happy to have discovered - it just makes more work for him.

There’s a clattering noise at the entryway and Sirius pokes his head around to see a tiny pug puppy bounce in just before James. His eyes dart from the puppy to James a few times in total disbelief.

“You actually… Got him a puppy?”  
“What does it look like, you dolt?” James grumbles, looking sheepish. Sirius gawps, more jealous of his brother than he has been in his entire life.  
“Is it…”  
“A girl.”  
“Oh my god,” Sirius breathes, placing a hand over his heart. He is in love with this dog and if Regulus says no to moving into this stupid flat Sirius will gladly take his place for this tiny idiot that is currently chewing his shoelaces.

James nods, evidently pleased with himself, before checking the time.

“Right, get out - Reg will be here in five.”  
“Can I take the dog?”  
“No.”

-  
Text from Reg, 17:13  
OH MY GOD SIRIUS JAMES GOT ME A PUPPY AND SHE’S CALLED ROSIE AND I LOVE HER  
Text from Reg 17:14  
ALSO I LIVE HERE NOW BUT I THINK YOU KNEW THAT OMGGGGGGG


End file.
